The market of display products is currently growing rapidly, and as there is a growing demand of consumers for notebook computers, smart mobile phones, TV sets, tablet computers, smart watches, fitness wrist bands, and other various display products, more new display products will emerge in the future.
A display product with a narrow edge frame can provide its user with a better watching experience, and thus is abstracting a large number of consumers, and has a promising prospect in the market. In order to better accommodate the demand in the market for the display product with a narrow edge frame, it has been proposed to apply pad bending to a flexible display panel to thereby greatly narrow the edge frame of a driver side.